Tears into wine
by PlasticReality
Summary: Jeremy and Tyler will never be friends. They will try though. But under the surface there's more than frendship. Slash.
1. Sunshine in the Rain

**My first upload on Fanfiction yay :D So this chapter is preslash. I want them to be friends before anything. I plan to make the story filled with angst because I loove that. **

** Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries or any of the characters.**

**Song: Sunshine in the Rain - BWO**

* * *

Jeremy

I Left after Bonnie ditched me for that new guy, Luca. He's nice. I have nothing against him even though he interrupted my date with Bonnie. Yes, for me it was a date.

I'm like that. Hanging out with a girl is always a date. I don't have any close guy friends so being just friends with a girl is something I don't know how to do.

I haven't had close friends in a long time, or ever. Even before my parents died it was always just girlfriends. I've dated a lot of girls but Vicky my first. It was anothe level of intimacy and all new to me. Everytime I saw her with Tyler I felt sick. But for some reason I smiled when I saw Bonnie talking to Luca. She looked...happy, and maybe relivied.

I know I shouldn't be smiling at the sight of Bonnie looking very happy with another guy on our date. Maybe I don't like her the way I thought I did because I'm usually a pretty jealous guy. She's really beautiful and I feel like we have a connection. But apparently it's not a heart connection.

I'm sitting on the couch in the living room, trying to focus on my homework but I'm to damn hungry. Jenna should be home soon, she said she'll cook today.

* * *

Tyler

Now two people know. Two people that I only six monthes ago could barley stand, know what I am.

My life is more fucked up than ever. I not only hung out with Jeremy but I also told him about my family secret. He kind of already knew but I confirmed it. Then I fucking cried in front of Caroline...after breaking in to her house to demand answers. Apparently she's a vampire. Yeah those exist too. Whats next? Dragons? Zombies? Harry fucking Potter?

I feel Like shit. I feel like shit because the fact that I killed a girl is not what's making me feel this way. I guess I really am a monster. I didn't even value her life when she fell and hit her head. I just thought about myself and this, this curse.

Caroline told me about the secret counsil my mother and her's are involved in. She said that we are the only of our kind that she knows of. I doubt that we are. This secret counsil wouldn't exist if we were the only ones. She also said that I shouldn't tell anyone about us. But I kind of already did.

Jeremy said that he read about the werewolf thing in his crazy ancestor's journal. And ten he figured it could be real. It seems to be a bad habit of his, trying to make life more complicated than it already is. I guess drugs can fuck you up.

I'm on my way to the woods. I have to learn to control my strenght and speed otherwise I won't be able to play fotball anymore. I find a big open space. I close my eyes, take a deap breath and start running. I run as fast as I can, the wind is whipping my face, I should try to run slowly but man, this feels awsome.

* * *

Jeremy

I woke up well-rested. I wasn't able to sleep very good when Katherina was running freely. I'm glad that's over. Now I just wanted my life to be normal, for a while atleast. But that won't be easy. Not when I'm surrounded by vampires, witches and werewolfes. Or a witch and a werewolf.

I wonder how Tyler's dealing. He was pretty freaked out that time we talked. Sarah's death was accident, tyler was trying to protect himself. But...it's just weird. He almost killed her before. It's like she was the one he was meant to kill and he can't escape that fate. I guess that's why they call it a curse.

I go downstairs to the kitchen. Jenna is sleeping, she's still recovering. Elena is sitting on the barstool, sipping her coffee, looking a bit down.

"Morning," I say and flash a smile.

"Good morning Jer," she answes and smiles back.

I've been more appreciative of her recently. Watching her bleed and hurt. Not knowing why and how to stop it made me, for a second, think I was going to lose her. Everyone else dies on me. Why would she be an exception. And then to top it all of she was kidnapped. I can honestly say I've never been happier at the fact that she's sitting infront of me, well and alive.

She looked at me with a concerned eyes. "Are you okay Jer?"

"Yeah, I'm good. It's just, alot has happened." I said and smiled to assure her I'm fine.

"You can say that again." She said and and looked down at the table. "Poor Aimee, she had nothing to do with Kathrine and... Sarah. Oh, Tyler must feel awful" She had a sympathetic look on her face.

His life is far from easy right now. His father died, he killed a girl and now he's a werewolf.

"Ready to leave Jer?"

"Yes, let's go" I said. I'm gonna talk to Tyler, see how he's doing.

* * *

Tyler

As I drove into the schools parking lot I saw Matt standing by my usual parking spot. He's been extra nice ever since the masquerade party.

He doesn't remember what he did and I didn't tell him all of it. All he know right know is that he started to fight me, broke some things and then Sarah fell and hit her head. But he feels bad for what he did.

So typical of him. He's so considerate. We're almost total oppsites and we've still managed to be best friends all these years.

I park my car and walk out. Matt standing infront of my car,

"Mornin' Tyler," he says with his usual sunny smile.

I find this very annoying. I mean matt is always happy but I can tell when he's exaggerating. I glare at him.

"Listen Man. This is real nice and all but I'm not a chick you know" I say, trying not to sound too mean. "It's not like we've never fighted before and the things you broke are replaceable. No hard feeling, okay."

He walkes towards me and puts his arm on my right shoulder. "Tyler" he says and looks me in the eyes. "I'm you're friend, I care about you." I wonder where he's going with this.

"You've been trough a lot in a short period of time. You're Dad's death and now Sarah. Maybe she wasn't close to you or anything but you witnessed her death and stuff like that can be...hard to deal with. What I'm trying to say is that if you need anything, I'm here for you, okay?"

I just nod. Although I would never say it out loud; Matt always makes me feel better with his cheesy talk.

It was finally Luch break. I have a bigger appetite nowadays. I feel hungry even when I feel full. It's weird. Everything tastes better. Sometimes it's intense and I can taste every single ingredient. Eating now sure is more enjoyable.

But walking through a hallway full with teenagers is hell. So many diffrent scents and most of them I don't like.

As I was putting my books into my locker I sensed a familiar scent coming closer. I turn my right to see Jeremy walking towards me. I close my locker and turn towards him.

"Hey Tyler, how've you been," he asks and shows of that signatur smile of his, trying to act casual but I know better.

"I'm allright I guess," I answer and try to think of how I can end this conversation without being a douche. Because I'm pretty sure he wants to talk about the one subject I'm avoiding right now. I'm beginning to think thats the only reason he ever approaches me. It annoys me more than it should.

Jeremy moves closer. He tries to make eye contact and I give in only to get this over with.

"I'm Sorry about Sarah," he says with a low tone. "I'm glad Caroline was there to stop the fight between you and Matt. Too bad she couldn't stop Sarah. I guess even someone with super reflexes couldn't have seen that coming."

Wait, what? Does he? How does he know about Caroline? She said no one else knew about her. She lied to me. What if all she said was a lie.

I can't help but glare at Gilbert. I can see the confusion on his face. It's not his fault. I know that but still. I just wan't the truth now and he better tell me.

"Parking lot, after school," I say and walk away.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think ;P I'm if it's a bit swenglish. I've already written another chapter so let me know if you wan't more. Ta-Ta**


	2. You Talk

**Thank you for the reviews :D**

**I had already written this chapter when I posted the first one but I decided it wasn't long enough. I also wanted a slashy moment, so here it is. ^^ **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire diaries**

* * *

Jeremy

Tyler left me feeling very confused. What was that about? He was acting a bit weird. Did I offend him? Maybe it's to soon to talk about what happened? Ooh, course it is! God, I'm stupid!

But what does he want from me? He can't be that angry, can he? He didn't seem to care too much when I mentioned Sarah, in fact he seemed very nonchalant but then Caroline...Oh no.

What if he doesn't know about her? But come on, how can he not? Maybe he doesn't know about vampires at all? Yeah, that must be it. I don't think they want him to know considering he's a threat.

I shouldn't tell him but I've already reaveled it, kind of. I could say that Caroline is the only one. But he might find it weird that I know about her. I should defently not mention the werewolf-bite thing.

Ok so, the parking lot, after school.

He was leaning against his car, looking gloomy, as usual. I'm taking my time walking up to him. I'm starting to feel nervous. Why did I put myself in this position? I shouldn't have opened my mouth. I really hope this has nothing to do with what I said.

He looks up at me, expressionless.

"Hey," I say and smile carefully. Suprisingly he smiles back and nods his head in response.

"Do you mind if take a ride?" He asks.

Ok, now I'm getting more nervous. This is definitely serious.

"Um, yeah, sure, I mean I don't mind," I stammer.

After a while of driving he still hasen't said anything. Should I say something first? I open my mouth to say something but decide that I shouldn't. I might say something stupid.

I glance at him. He's got his eyes set on the road. The silence is getting a bit awkward now. I glance at him again. He doesn't seem to bothered by it.

"Something wrong Gilbert?" he asks suddenly, breaking the silance.

I clear my throat. "Uh, no, nothing,"

A weird tension start to bulid up. I have to say something, it seems he's not going to.

"Are we going somwhere?" I ask.

"No."

"Oh, ok. Is there somthing you want to talk about?" I say a bit cheerful. "Or where you planning on kidnapping me," I joke, hoping to light up the mood.

Suddenly he pulls over. Oh fuck, was that too much? I Shouldn't have opened my...

"Jeremy," he says.

I keep looking ahead. I shouldn't feel scared. This is so stupid, I haven't done anything but still I feel so guilty.

"Look at me please," he continues. I sigh and turn my head to face him. "I need you to be honest with me," he says, almost vulnerably. "Look, I'm all alone with this. I thought I could trust Caroline but she lied to me. So please, just tell me the truth."

I know that it's wrong for me to tell him but je should know. Damon could go after him and he wouldn't even know before it was too late. His uncle did tell me to help him. It was his last wish.

"Ok, I will tell you..." I say. "But it has to stay between us. You can't let anyone know that you know or, that I told you anything. I know this sounds overly dramatic but if anyone knows, your life and mine, will be in danger."

He nods with an expression I've never seen on Tyler Lockwoods face. A hit of fear?

"Are there anymore...vampires?" he asks

"Yes."

"How many?"

"Alot." I sigh and look down. "Two that you know of. Stefan and Damon."

"The Salvatore brothers?" he almost yells.

"Yeah, they're actually _the_ Salvatore brothers." I say and look at him and smile. "It's weird, I know."

"So they're like..._really_ old," he says seeming to be amused by this fact. "How did they, Caroline, I mean how does anyone become a vampire. Is like me, a curse?"

"No it's by choice, kind of. You drink a vampires blood and then you have to die with it in your system. You wake up and you have to... feed on a person to complete the transformation. If you don't you'll die. So in the end it's kind of a choice." I say casually.

He lookes at me with big eyes. Then he leaned his head back against the headrest and looked up.

"Wow," he finally said. "

We enjoy the silance for a while. I'm sure this is alot for Tyler to take in.

"So...then that means Caroline choose to be a vampire?" he asks after a while.

"No, not really," I answer.

He looks at me, confused.

"Why would she drink blood? It's not something a person normally does. Unless they're really screwed up," he says sounding almost angry.

I look at him. If he only knew. I clear my throat and look away.

"Well, um, Vampire blood can heal as well...when Caroline was at the hospital Elena feared she would die so she asked Damon to give her some of his blood. She woke up fine but then, Kathrine, she killed her."

"Who's Kathrine?" he asks.

"She's an old, evil vampire bitch." I say with disgust. "She turned the salvatore brothers."

"Why did she do that to Caroline?"

I don't feel like talking about her. It gets to me alot. What she did to Jenna...

"She, she's just evil." I'll tell him more about Kathrine another time if I feel I have to.

"So, there are more vampires?"

"Yeah but Kathrine's gone."

"Still, I want to know. Tell me about all of them," he says eagerly.

"Okay. Do you remeber Anna?"

"Yeah, that chick you used to hang out with...Is, she?," his jaw dropped.

"Yes," I answer. "And also..." I don't really want to talk about this. It's a wound thats not fully healed just yet.

"Who? Tell me!" He demands.

"Vicky," I almost whisper.

"Vicky?" he repeats.

"Before she..died," I say in a low voice.

A silance streches again. This is time it's not enjoyable. This silance gives us room to think about unpleasant things.

"Who turned her?" Tyler asks. He's faced towards me, looking out my window.

"Damon," I say with repulsion. "He's not good. Well most vampires aren't but he's impulsiv, dangerous. I think he turned for his own entertainment."

"Did he kill her?" he aks.

"No. Stefan did. She tried to kill Elena," I answer. It's weird hearing myself say it. I can't imagine Vicky like that. She was always the victim.

Tyler is silent. He looks at me, his eyes going down and then up and meet mine. A werid feeling float over me. His eyes are dark and intense.

"What about you?" He finally says and looks away."Anything supernatural?"

I laught. Here I thaught he was angry but he's almost, maybe, afraid? Afraid of me?

He looks at me again. Oh no, now he's angry.

I shoot him a smile. "No. I'm _normal_," I grimace at the last part. "But I have this ring. It keeps me from dying if the cause of my death is something supernatural."

He looks at the ring. His eyebrows furrow. "So...it's like a magic ring?"

"Yup."

I could tell him about Bonnie but it's not my secret to tell. And I don't have to. It has nothing to do with Tyler.

"Do you belive, I mean how do you know if it really works?" He asks.

"Damon snapped my neck," I say, like it's nothing.

Tyler looks at me with big eyes." You died?"

"Yes...Look Tyler. Damon is, was supposidly Elenas friends and he intented to kill me infront of her so you can only imagine what he's capable of. He doesn't care about anything or anyone. You have to be careful around him."

"I understand." He says.

I smile at him. This should be enough for now. I'm glad I told him.

"Yeah, so, I guess thats all," I say

He nods. "Thanks. Really man, this means alot," he says, smiling.

I could tell he means it. "No problem." I say.

Were looing at eachother. I'm waiting for him to say something, it's his turn. He keeps looking at me. This is getting weird.

"So..." I say and look away. "What now?"

* * *

**I had trouble with the end. Couldn't decide if they should hang out or go home, still haven't so we'll see what happens :P **


	3. All mixed up

**Hello :D So...I took a waaay too long with this chapter. Sorry about :P Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the vampire diaries because if I did Jyler would have have happened a long time ago.**

* * *

Tyler

I must've freaked him out. I couln't take my eyes of him. I wasn't looking at him, not really. I was just stuck. Lost in my thoughts. I was having a bad case of derealization. Everything felt strange. Even Jeremy. It's like I just met him. That I didn't really know him. Not like I thought at least. I feellike I just got to know him a bit and that there's more to know. Even his face seems so strange.

I always looked down at him. I look down at most people and to me it seemed like he desperatly wanted to be looked down on. At least he was being looked at. Latley I've noticed that he's been happier, and he's been trough all this? I guess nothing's worse than losing your both parents.

I always saw him as a little kid and now he suddenly seemed so much older. His face. I've never noticed his manly jaw line, the strenght in his eyes or his broad neck that weirdly fit to his baby face. The face I have wanted to damage so many times. I suddenly felt repulsive. All this was going on with people around me, espacially with Jeremy and I was fighting with him about such trival things. I was a dick. I don't understand how he could put out with all it. He's not weak and pathetic. No, he is a survivor. I'm the pathetic one. I feel sick with guilt.

I drove him home. We remainedsilent the whole ride. I felt his eyes on me now and then.

"You didn't have to drive me" He said hesitantly. "I could've just walked."

"I want to." was all that I could manage to say.

"Okay. Thanks" he answered.

"No problem."

We reached the Gilberts and as soon as I stopped the car Jeremy unbuckled. "Thanks again. Bye" Jeremy quickly blurted out and left without giving me a chance to answer. Well that wasn't weird or awkward, I thought to myself.

There's no one home, as expected. I take a vodka bottle and go up to my room. Although I hate people being in my room I don't mind coming home to a perfectly tidied one every day. Most people probably think I'm a sloppy jock that don't mind a messy room but I'm real neat freak. I always clean after myself and the little mess I leave in the morning the housekeeper takes care of. My room is pretty ordinary compared to rest of the house. I bit big maybe but not as flashy as my mother would have liked it. There's nothing particulary interastingin my room. Well I have some fotball trophies and a signed fotball shirt framed. I guess I could have hang some of my sketches. Most of my sketch books are kind of hidden, they're like a diary to me. I don't think anyone would torn out pages of their diary and hang them on the wall. It's not like I'm ashamed of it. It's just not a big deal. People think I'm a stupid jock, the spoiled mayor's son, a player. And I honsetly want to keep it that way. It's way better than the truth, the guy that draws out his feelings, the abused mayor's son. I've never been totally happy but this time I've really hit rock bottom. I don't know who to trust anymore. Can I trust Jeremy? Should I belive everything he said? I'm angry at myself, confused and most of all guilty. I've never felt this much guilt. I sit on my bead and drink.

* * *

Jeremy

Tyler left me feeling confused. Again. I really try to figure him out but he's to damn weird. What's with the staring. And the bipolar behaviour? One minute he's all chatty and next minute he can't bother to say a word. Well he got his questions answered, that's all he wanted anyways. It's not like he wanted to talk to me or hang out. That much was obvious. He's never been as nice as he was today, with the bipolarness included. At least he didn't strangle me. But he used me. Why does it bother me anyways? I've also used him to get information not only once but twice. I even told others what he told me. But it doesn't count as betrayal. We're not friends. Sometimes we talk, more than usual latley. We get along, thats all. I guess we could be good friends. But we're not and it's not likelythat we're gonna with our history. I've never had friends so why should i have now. I'm doing fine on my own. I don't even need Bonnie. Besides Tyler is'nt a kind of person one should want to be friends with. But why do I suddenly have the urge to be friends with him. To be honest I have for sometime now. I know it sounds weird but...there's just something about him.

* * *

Tyler

My sleep is disturbed by an annoyingloud sound. What is that? It's getting louder. Sounds like a vacuum-cleaner. Now the sound is just too loud. Is somone in my room? Is someone hoovering in my room while I'm sleeping? I open my eyes bluntley, anger bubbling inside of me. I jump up, expecting to find the source but no one's there. Still the sound is loud and clear. Fucking superhearing. To bad that my ability to ignore things didn't improve. I get out of bed and then I remeber. School. I look at the clock quickly. Shit it's 9 already. If I hurry I can make it to my next class in time. As I'm pacing to my closet i stumble on the bottle of vodka on the floor. It's empty. Shit, I drank that much? Weird, I don't have a hangover. Not the slightest hint. I don't feel drunk either. I could get used to this. I get into the shower. The water feels good. Even though I'm late I don't feel stressed. Matt probably waited a while for me this morning. I smile at the thought of that. That should make him stop the I-feel-guilty-so-I'm-gonna-stalk-you behaviour**. **But then again I kind of understand him. Feeling guilty sucks. I was so soaked my guilt yesterday I didn't even think about the things Jeremy told me. Caroline was keeping all that from me. The thought of her made me angry again. I get out of the shower and wrap a towel around my waist. I brush my teeth as if I'm taking out my anger on the toothbrush. It breaks. "Great" I mutter to myself. Now I'm more angry. Take a hold of yourself Tyler. Focus. Ok, clothes and then school.

I made it just in time for my class. I wasn't able to focus. I was absorbing all the new information. Jeremy sure know alot. He answered all my questions but now I'm even more confused. One question I should have asked was why and how the hell he knows all this. He said he read about the werewolf curse in his ancestorsdiary, who by the way was not crazy if you ask me. But how did Caroline know about it. Dothe other vampires know about me? And why does he know about her. I'm starting to feel like maybe everyone in this town knew and I was the only one being left out. The thought gave me chills.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Tyler what's up with you? I've been calling you. It's time for lunch" Matt said.

"Oh sorry, I didn't hear you."

"It's ok, lets go."

We started walking to the cafeteria. I wonder if Matt knows anything. I glanced at him. Nah, If he was keeping anything from me I would've known. It's too much for Matt to handle, he has enough problems. If he was a part of all this he would have had a nervous breakdown already.

"What?" Matt asked when I looked at him for the second time.

"Nothing."

"Are you okay man, you seem somehow lost" Matt said, sounding concerned.

"I'm fine, just really hungry. I didn't have time to eat before school." I answered.

"You overslept?" Matt asked.

I smiled. "You weren't waiting again were you?"

"No" Matt answered, his voice high picthed. It's so obvious when he's lying

"Good"

The afternoon went by quickly. I'm glad it's over. I ate only a couple of hours ago but I'm already hungry again. No one's home at my place. I don't feel like eating alone. Matt has one class left and then a shift at the grill. If he's there I won't look like a total loser.

As I'm making my way out of the school building I see a fimiliar figure**. **Jeremy. I catch up to him.

"Hey Jeremy"

He turns to me. "Ah, hey" he says, suprised by my sudden approach.

"Are you busy?" I ask.

"Um, no...why?"

"Wanna grab something to eat at the grill?"

"Do you have amore questions?"

"No, I just want to hang out" Jeremy looks at me with disbelief. I hold in a laught and start grinning instead. He smiles.

"Um sure, why not." He finally answers.

I still had a lot of questions but I did not want them answered, not right now at least.

* * *

** I'm trying to improve the way I write dialoges but It's kind of hard :/ And I have one question, do you think I have one p.o.v throughout the whole chapter or just keep it the way it is now?**

**Thank you for reading 3**


	4. Counting backwards

**It took less than a week for me to update, progress yay :D Thank you for the comments3 And in my fic there's no such thing as Tyler/Caroline or Jeremy/Bonnie ;P**

* * *

Tyler

The first person I noticed when we walked in the grill was Caroline. She looked at me, smiling. I looked away. On our way to one of the booths we walked pass her. She was about to say something but she realized I was ignoring her. She looked confused. I had all right to ignore her. She lied to me.

"Are you okay?" Jeremy asked when we sat down. He nodded his head at Caroline's direction to indicate what he was referring to.

"Yeah. I'm just...a little angry" I looked at her. She was obviously listening to our conversation. I gave her an angry look. She stood up, her eyes still locked with mine, turned around and left.

"Well that was easy" Imumbled**. **

Jeremy sighed, "Tyler, don't be too hard on her. She had to lie, for your own good. She did it to protect you. And besides, it's not her secrets to tell."

"It's not a secret Jeremy. A secret is between two, maybe three people. But when almost the whole town knows it's definitely not a secret."

"Still, I think she wanted to protect you" He seemed determined not to make her the bad guy.

"Why does it matter to you anyways Gilbert" I snapped.

Jeremy is suprised by my sudden change of attitude. He looks almost hurt. I don't care. I don't. _But I do._

"I'm sorry," I say in a low voice. "I'm just upset. I trusted Caroline, I told her about stuff...my feelings. And she lied to me. I feel betrayed." I confessed.

Jeremy's widened, "Uh you and Caroline?"

"What?" Oh, I guess the _feelings _part mislead him. The thought of me and Caroline has never occured to me.

"No, no" I say and grimace. "She is, _was_ my best friend's girlfriend. I would never do that."

Jeremy crosses his arms and raises an eyebrow. Oh right, I forgot. I'm not known for having any moral boundaries. Matt's mom was a good example.

"Look, what I meant was that I talked about my feeling about the werewolf thing. Thats all." I feel a little hurt that he thinks that little of me. Even if it is true. But what happened with Matt's mom was a mistake. I was drunk and so was she.

"Ok, if you say so" Jeremy said, still not convinced.

What Jeremy Gilbert thought of me, in normal cases, wouldn't mean a thing. But it does now. I don't know why. As if I didn't already feel like shit.

"But I get how you're feeling. Being lied to, by someone you really thought you could trust really sucks. I would know."

* * *

Jeremy

Tyler looks puzzled. Maybe I should tell him.

"I haven't known about all this for that long. I was there when Vicky died." Here I go again, telling Tyler things he didn't need to know, talking about something I didn't want to talk about."But I was compelled to forget about it. Vampires can do that. But the worse thing about it was that it was a request from my sister. Sure, she had her reasons but I think I would be more protected if I knew all along. Heck I even dated a vampire."

Tyler looked at me in total silance. Sorrow hit his eyes. "I'm sorry." He said as he looked away.

"It's not your fault" I mumbled.

He looked back at me,"I guess you and I are on the same boat then." He said, smiling.

"Yes we are. The loser boat." I said, sounding more miserable than I had intended.

"What ever. I like that boat." Tyler said slightly childish.

"Yeah why be a part of the mystery solving, vampire slaying, spell casting thing they have going on."

I was waiting for a reply, expecting Tyler to agree with me but he just remained silent. I looked at him.

"What? It sounds pretty awsome." He finally answered.

I sighted."Yeah I guess it is. But there's no point trying. What ever I do they still see me as a kid, refusing to let me help."

"Sucks. For you that is. I enough drama in my life. I don't think I can handle the mystery solving, vampire slaying and...spell casti- Wait what?"

Oh shit. How do I get out of this one. My stupid mouth, and brain. I can't lie to him can I?

"Bonnie's a witch" I annonced.

"What?" His jaw dropped.

"Yeah and she'll probably turn me into a frog for telling you about it."

"She can do that?" The expression on Tyler's face was priceless. I burst into laugh.

"_What?" _Tyler asked, annoyed.

"So- sorry" I tried to control myself. "Um no, I don't think she can." I tried to look as serious as I could. "I was joking, kind of. She's not that secretive now that I think about it."

"You know, on my way here I was thinking that I wouldn't bring up this subject, hoping you wouldn't either. And still it's all we're talking about." Tyler said.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"No, it's not you fault. But next time it'll be none of this, you cool with that?"

Next time? So that means he wants to hang out again. I couldn't stop the smile that creeped up my face.

"Sure" I said, smiling.

"Ok, let's order now. I'm starving."

As soon as I enter the house Elena approaches me."Where were you, I've been calling you. I thought you wanted a ride home after school since I had the car."

"Sorry I went to the grill."

"Ok, but you have to tell me so I know I don't have to wait for you."

"Yeah I will."

"Who were you with anyways?" Elena asked suspiciously.

"Tyler" I said as I headed for the stairs.

"You're hanging out with Tyler?"

"We just ate at the grill that doesn't mean I'm _hanging out with tyler._"

"Just be careful, he's not safe to be around Jer. I don't want you to get hurt."

I turned around to face her.

"Are you serious? Really Elena? You're such a hypocrite. You're boyfriend is a vampire. At least Tyler doesn't want to eat me." I'm so angry right now. I was in a really good mood and she ruined it.

She was saying something but I just ignored her and went up to my room. I slammed the door shut.

"Ugh, you're such a girl Jeremy." Caroline said. She was sitting by my desk, looking trough my sketches.

* * *

**Agh, I can't wait for the "wanting to be friends" thing is over. I want to get to the angsty part of the story and then the fluff ^^**


End file.
